The Undeniable Feeling
by CreatingMyDreamWorld
Summary: While Mary and Watson try to make there relationship stronger, Holmes is struggling to chose to listen his head or his heart about Irene. And an unwanted visitor is making both of there situations harder.
1. I Can't Fight This Feeling

I Can't Fight This Feeling

(Watson's POV)

"WATSON!" Holmes yelled from his room in our Baker Street Home. "One moment Holmes!" I had just received a message that Mary was ill, so of course, I wanted to leave the house as soon as possible. I ran up the stairs and pushed the door open into Holmes dark and messy room.

"AH, Watson!" Holmes said as he came to stand next to me. "Holmes I have to go Mary is ill and-"

"Then I'll just cut to the chase, Irene is coming over for dinner tonight. " I sighed, "Holmes! AH! I'm tired of trying to help you make good choices and then you just ignoring me! Just have a good time then!" With that I turned and slammed the door behind me Mary completely consuming my thoughts.

"How is she?" I asked Mary's maid as I entered her home. "She is doing considerably better today, although she still has a slight fever."

"Thank you Mrs. Cally!" I yelled over my shoulder as I bolted up the stairs to Mary's room stopping at her door to smooth my hair and knock lightly on her wooden bedroom door.

"Mary?" I called and opened the door a crack.

"John! Please come in, come in!" She sat up on her elbows and I sat next to her on her bed and took her hand in mine. It was times like this that proved how much we loved each other. How we could sit in silence and just stare at each other and smile.

"How are you feeling love?" I asked squeezing her hand.

"Better now" She giggled. "You always make me feel better."

I blushed, "Well, let's see how your fever is" I released her hand put the back of my hand to her forehead. Cool. I then checked her vitals and found everything was normal.

"Well, Miss Morstan, You seem to be in good health." I smiled at her taking both of her hands in mine I leaned in and kissed her softly.

"John, will you stay for dinner?" _ Dinner?_ HOLMES!

"OH Mary I'm so sorry but Holmes has invited a woman to dinner and I must be there to supervise him!" I laughed, and Mary smiled, but I could tell she was hurt.

"Tomorrow we'll spend the whole day together! I promise!" I raised her hands to my heart, "I miss you"

It was Mary's turn to blush, "Alright Doctor, tomorrow then." She leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I always miss you."

We said our goodbyes and I reminded her I would be here as early as possible tomorrow, and headed downstairs and out the door back to Baker Street.

As I opened the door to 221B I heard screaming from up stairs then heard the opening of Holmes door and Irene Adler came steaming down the stairs. She had gotten half way down the stairs when Holmes caught up with her. "Irene PLEASE!"

"NO SHERLOCK! Just come with me!" I was so shocked,_ what has he gotten himself into now?!_ I thought to myself.

"I can't! Just stay here-", Irene pressed her lips to his and then turned and ran down the stairs. I moved to the side as she pushed the door open and ran out into the dark night.

Holmes sat down on the stairs burying his head in his hands, "That WOMAN!"

"What happened Holmes?" I asked him as I walked up the stairs to where he sat and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll tell you some other time." He said as he stood. "How is the future Mrs. Watson?"

I was still concerned for my friend but feeling it would be better not to push him I explained how Mary was well and how we planned to spend all day together.

"I think you'll both enjoy yourselves", Holmes said, but he still looked grim, "I'm sorry Watson but I need to sleep I'll see you in the morning." And with that he ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

As I walked past him room into mine I could hear him plucking the strings of his violin. Closing the door to my bedroom behind me. I changed into my night shirt and fell asleep thinking of the day to come with Mary.

BANG.

I awoke with a start to the sound of unfamiliar gun fire.


	2. I'll Fight for Love

Chpt. 2

I'm Not a Fighter, But I'll Fight for What I Love

(Watson's POV)

I reached under my bed and pulled out my loaded hand gun. Then I opened my bed room door and I heard Holmes screaming profanities at whoever our unwanted visitor was. "HOLMES!" I yelled as I ran into his room. "Holmes what's going on?!" Holmes was leaning over his desk lap with a note in his hands. "Watson, do you know anyone with the initials MM?"

"WHAT!? Holmes who was that?!"

"WATSON focus!"

"MM? ah, Mary why?!"

Holmes turned and handed me the note he was reading, "She in danger Watson!" I ripped the note out of his hands and read it aloud,

"Your loved ones are in danger, both of them, and this will be the one case you can't solve. Kiss your lovers, MM & IA, goodbye."

"MARY!" I screamed and ran to my room putting on my clothes haphazardly then, gun in coat pocket I ran to the door.

"WATSON! WAIT-" , I slammed the door in Holmes's face. _I had to get involved in all of his cases if I hadn't Mary wouldn't be in any danger right now! If any harm comes to her…I'll never forgive myself._

As I ran up to the door to Mary's house I knew something was wrong the door was open. I ran in and up the stairs to Mary's room.

"NO!" _Mary!_

I kicked the door to her room in and raised my gun.

I took in the scene quickly. Mary was on her knees, hands tied behind her back struggling. A man held a knife to her throat.

"JOHN GET OUT OF HERE!" As Mary yelled the man pressed the tip of the knife harder to her throat and a trickle of blood ran down her neck.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled the man pushed Mary to the floor and ran at me. I fired two shots into his chest and he fell dead to the floor.

"MARY,MARY!" I turned the oil lamp on her nightstand on and ran to her untying her hands and holding her to my chest.

"Mary, love!" I lifted her onto her bed and ran into her bathroom grabbed a towel and began to dap the small amount of blood off her marble white neck.

"John? Oh John!" She screamed sitting up and throwing her arms around my neck as she began to sob.

"Sh, it's alright love it's alright now. I'm here."

"John", Mary said between sobs, "Are you hurt?"

"Love sit back and let me clean your neck!"

"Watson!" Holmes burst into the room. Mary buried her head in my shoulder as she sobbed.

"Holmes could you try not to upset her anymore!" I said to him as I wrapped my arms around her.

Ignoring me completely he kneeled next to the body of the man. "He is an accomplice Watson, not the man who wrote the note."

"AH, Holmes!", I sighed, "Right now I'm more concerned about Mary!"

"I sent for the police they should be here soon, so you might want to take the lady back to Baker Street until we settle this business."

I looked from Mary to Holmes and back again, "Holmes she-she can't stay with us!"

"Well, that is unless you want to risk this happening again, Watson."

I was about to rebuttal when Inspector Lestrade burst into the room and Mary broke into another round of sobs.

"AH! Inspector your timing is perfect!"

Having one look at the scene in front of him he sighed, "What's happened Mr. Holmes?!"

"I shall explain everything after Dr. Watson and poor Miss Morstan depart." Holmes nodded for me to take Mary away.

"Fine!" I yelled

I picked Mary up in my arms bridal style and carried her out of the room. Stopping at the door to look at her. She had stopped crying but her head was still buried in my shoulder.

"Love?" She was shaking and wouldn't look at me, "You're going to stay with me and Holmes in Baker Street."

As I walked down the streets holding Mary in my arms I wondered if she would be comfortable with staring in the same home. She could have my room, of course, but I wanted to see how she would react to being so close to me.

As I opened the door to Baker Street I called for Mrs. Hudson to have tea ready around seven in the morning. Then, I walked into my room and laid Mary gently on my bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Sleep well Love, you're safe now." And she fell asleep without saying one word to me.

(Irene's POV)

"YOU ATTACKED WHO!?" I screamed.

"He's always distracting you! Make a choice! Stay here and be a famous actress or go off with that rat!"

With that my employer slammed my bedroom door shut.

_WHY!?_ _Why can't I just love or hate you! _

(Watson's POV)


	3. Lovers Talk

Chpt. 3

Lovers Talk

(Watson's POV)

I sat up all night watching Mary sleep. Even though she had quite an eventful night she slept soundly. It wasn't till around seven when I could hear Mrs. Hudson that Mary stirred. "John?" She said softly.

"I'm here love." I brushed the back of my hand over her check.

Mary sat bolt upright and began to sob again with her head buried in her hands. "Sh! Love don't cry, everything is alright. You're safe now." I embraced her until her sobs subsided, "John I-I was so worried you were hurt!"

I laughed, "Mary, you were the one tied up on the floor with a knife to your throat!" Only a small smile crossed her face and she looked down at her folded hands. "John, I thought that he had shot at you-I couldn't see and all I heard was the gun shots." She began to cry and lifted her hands to wipe away her tears, "I thought I lost you John!"

"Mary!" At a loss for words I put my hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes to try to convey all of my feelings.

"I just can't lose you John! I can't lose you!" Mary in took a shaky breath to compose herself.

"Mary when I saw you I, I was so afraid that I had lost YOU-"

I was interrupted by Mrs. Hudson bringing in a tray of tea and breakfast for us both. "Here you are doctor, and Mr. Holmes wanted me to inform you that he is off and wants you both to be safe while he is away."

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson." As she exited the room Mary swung her legs over the edge of the bed and we sat shoulder to shoulder.

"John"-"Mary"

We both looked down at our feet then back to each other's eyes.

"Mary", I laughed, "I'm not good at lovers talk but-but I want you to know that I love you, and I'm so glad you're safe."

Mary blushed and looked around the room. When her gaze returned to mine she smiled and leaned in a lightly kissed my lips. When she pulled away I went with her and pressed my lips to hers trying to convey how much I really loved her. She pulled away before me and stood, "Shall we?" She said gesturing to the platter of food on the desk in the side of my room. "We shall."

We both laughed and sat talking and laughing forgetting the horrid night that had befallen us.

(Irene's POV)

I was awoken by the sound of someone tapping on my third story bedroom window. Unsure if it was a thief, I wasted no time in pulling my hand gun out from under my pillow before approaching the window. The tapping was getting louder so I pulled back the curtains and held the gun to the glass.

"IRENE!"

"SHERLOCK!" I threw the gun across the room and heard it slide across the floor as I opened the windows lock and helped Sherlock inside my room.

"Sherlock if anyone finds you here!" He pressed his lips to mine gently then pulled away. "You're in danger, Irene. No matter what you say I'm taking you back to Baker Street with me!"

"SH! Sherlock keep your voice down!" I was still too stunned and, sadly, ecstatic to see him to realize how much danger he was in.

"Grab a few clothes and let's go! You have to get out of here now!"

"SH! Please if they hear you Sherlock!"

"I'll be quiet when we leave!"

"You-you want me to come?"

(Sherlock's POV)

"How could you think I wouldn't?!" She looked stunned, "Come on Irene HURRY!"

At that she turned and shoved a few items of clothing into a small backpack. When she came to stand next to me she looked up at me and asked again, "You WANT me to come?"

Taking her hand in mine and pressing it to my heart I looked her in the eyes letting my true feeling, and my heart, out to the surface, "Yes, Irene. There isn't anything I want more." With that we turned and climbed down the fire escape on the side of the building on our way back to Baker Street.

(Mary's POV)

Having time with John is always the best part of any day, but being this close all the time makes me nervous. Being with him makes me simply ecstatic, but I worry that I will go too far, as in, sleeping in the same house knowing that he is only a wall away makes me too excited for our wedding.

"Mary?"

"Oh yes love?" I asked lost in my thoughts.

"What are you thinking?"

_I can't tell him…_ "I'm-uh-wondering where Holmes is-"

"WATSON!"

Holmes's voice came from the bottom of the stairs and John and I bolted to the top of the stairs to hear what had happened.


	4. News for You

Hi! I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! They help me know what you're thinking and how the story is going, so thanks!

(Also, I do want to write Mary and Watson's wedding and that means a wedding night but I'm not great at writing THAT so I might need to ask for some help sometime, maybe)

Thanks!

-L

* * *

Chpt. 4

News for You

(Watson's POV)

"Holmes!" I ran down the stairs to greet my friend. Mary came down the stairs after me.

"First Watson, we have another visitor staying with us." Then he stepped aside from the door and Irene Adler walked in. "Hello, I know I caused a scene last night and I wanted to apologize.." She trailed off and Holmes came to her rescue, "Her "employer" Is the man who we're after Watson. He was the one that came here last night. I believe that if Irene hadn't left when she did she would not be standing here with us right now." At that point Holmes turned and stared at Irene taking her hand in his, in a very unlike Holmes motion, he said, "This man must be stopped before he hurts anyone else. The reason I didn't take care of him earlier was the fact that I had to get Irene out as soon as possible."

I was still shocked to see Holmes actually showing some sign of compassion toward anyone, especially, this openly, but I managed to get my words out, "I'm glad you're safe Miss Adler." Then turning back to Holmes I asked, "So how are we going to catch this villain, Holmes?"

Holmes smirked.

"My dear Watson, WE are going to let HIM catch us." Holmes laughed.

"Holmes!", His nonchalant plan was upsetting me, here was a man who attacked us and tried to harm both of our significant others and his plan was to do NOTHING?!, "Were just going to sit back and do NOTHING?!"

"Clam yourself Watson! I have informed the police and once he makes a move we'll have him!"

"What move are you waiting for Holmes?! A death?!" _How can he POSSIBLY want to WAIT?!_

"He will come after Irene Watson, so therefore we must be ready!" With that Holmes turned and pulled Irene up the stairs after him.

"Now if you'll excuse us, Miss Adler and I have some…business to take care of." He swept Irene into his arms and carried her up the stairs into his room slamming the door behind them.

"Well" Said Mary, "That was-um-"

"Awkward?" I offered.

Mary giggled "Yes, extremely!"

I Smiled and walked over to her just standing there looking at her. She was always very careful about showing affection, never to open but I knew how strong her feelings were.

"Well love, it looks as if we're going to have some free time." I said winking at her.

"I would very much like to go for a walk." She said grinning up at me.

I took her hand in mine put on my hat from the coat rack next to the door and replied, "A walk it is then." And we departed from Baker Street unaware of the danger behind us.


	5. Uneasy Tension

Hi everyone again! I REALLY need your opinion on this chapter! This is the last one I had already written so I hope to update soon!

Thanks!

L

* * *

Chpt. 5

Uneasy Tension

(Holmes's POV)

I was uneasy about having Irene staying here, but I knew it was the only way to keep her safe. We would talk, laugh, and of course, argue, but there was just something about being with her that made me feel whole. I don't quite know how to describe the feeling but it was one of the best feelings I have ever felt.

"Sherlock, Dr Watson and his companion are leaving." Irene said from the window seat over looking Baker Street.

"What!" I jumped up from my chair and over to the window. I could see Watson's hat and Mary walking next to him. But it wasn't just the fact that they had left that made me feel uneasy it was the form of a man following them, not to close, not to far, behind that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. _This isn't good._

"Irene stay here." I opened my dresser and pulled out two wooden batons and made my way to the door. When I was half way down the stairs Irene came bounding down after me.

"I'm coming with you no matter what so you might as well just save your breath." She said as she passed me on the stairs.

_THAT WOMAN. _I sighed," Just be careful will you." With her hand on the doorknob she pressed a gentile kiss on my lips and pulled the door open. "Hurry Mr. Holmes, there almost out of sight!"

I slammed the door and took off running after the pursuer.

(Mary's POV)

The cold air was comforting on my warm face blowing my hair about. I looked over at John who was whistling contently beside me. Every time I was around him I felt my nerves peak. The wedding was always on my mine now. I couldn't say anything to John but my nerves sometimes turned to fear in my anticipation. I feared, mostly, that he would be disappointed.

"Mary?" I jumped I hadn't realized I had stopped walking, lost in my thoughts.

"Oh, yes love? Sorry I was-um-distracted." I put on a smile as John searched my face.

"Is everything alright love?" He asked.

"Of course, just getting a bit tired" John didn't look convinced but he took my hand again and said, "Its getting dark lets go back." As we turned around I gasped there was a click of a gun and then a shot.

"AH!" John screamed and his hand left mine as he fell to the ground.

"JOHN! JOHN, NO!" I felt faint; I kneeled next to his body on the ground, pressing my hands over the wound on his shoulder. Everyone around us was in a panic. BANG. Another gunshot and the man who had shot John fell to the ground. Mr. Holmes came running up and kneeled on the other side of John.

"MR. HOLMES PLEASE, PLEASE SAVE HIM! PLEASE!" I was hysterical having come so close to losing him once already; this seemed like an awful nightmare.

"Irene! Get a doctor!" Irene nodded and took off toward the nearest clinic.

I put my hand on John's forehead calling his name to no avail.

"He'll be alright Miss Morstan. The bullet missed any organs and arteries." He sounded so sure so calm…so much like John. Before I had a chance to reply three men came and took John away and into a clinic. The last thing I remember was seeing Mr. Holmes and Miss Adler talking to Inspector Lestrade before my legs gave away and I fell to the pavement.

(Holmes's POV)

Watson had awoken a few minutes ago in little pain. He would make a full recovery. Miss Morstan was still passed out on a cot in another room, but Watson would try to wake her when his head stopped spinning. I said goodbye to the doctors and Irene and walked out into the streets to find and dispose of the last remaining member in this awful situation.

About halfway down the street I heard Irene running up behind me. "Go back Irene, this is one job I HAVE to do on my own."

She took my hand and pulled me farther down the street, "You don't have to do everything alone Sherlock." I smiled and allowed her to walk with me into the unknown.

(Watson's POV)


	6. Embracing the Feelings

Chpt. 6

(Watson's POV)

"Ah!", pain radiated through my shoulder as I got off of my cot. It was in that moment that a piece of paper fell from my pocket and I stoop over biting my tongue to not scream in pain. The note was from Holmes and it read,

_My dear Watson, _

_ I am sorry I could not stay to see you recover, but I am hot on the trail of the third and hopefully final man in this awful case. Please take care of yourself and _your_ dear Mary. You may want to ask her what has been nagging on her mind when you are both safe and comfortable in Baker Street. Irene and I shall return soon after I get some information._

_Your dear friend, _

_ Sherlock Holmes_

Holmes, I laughed. Then tucking the letter safely in my pocket I wondered what could possibly be on Mary's mind. I opened the door to leave my room thanking the doctors as I went down the hall to the room where the doctors had laid Mary on a cot. I went in leaving the door open a crack pulled a chair up next to her head and sat down. _She's so beautiful_. I picked up her hand and held it to my lips pressing a light kiss to the back of her hand, she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Mary?"

"JOHN! OH THANK GOODNESS YOUR ALRIGHT!" seeing the sling on my arm she sat up and rested her forehead against mine instead of embracing me.

"Love are you alright?" I asked her.

A tear rolled down her face as she spoke, "ME?! John are YOU alright. Just I saw the gun, the blood…" She trailed off and I pressed my lips to hers more forcefully than normal. I could feel her shock at my rougher kiss but she kissed back. She pulled away first again, holding my gaze. Then her mouth opened and she closed it quickly looking away. _There it was again. She's keeping something from me._ I decided not to press her here.

"Love do you feel well enough to return to Baker Street?"

She stood up and took my hand, "Do you feel up to it?"

I stood slowly not wanting to alarm her by showing pain, "I'm ready to go home." I said squeezing her hand and leading her out of the clinic down the streets to 221 B.

(Holmes's POV)

"Careful Sherlock!" , Irene whispered to me. As I climbed back down the fire escape for the second time.

"He's here alright, and he's angry."

"Well, I expected that!" Irene was getting antsy as I had been observing our enemy for over three hours now.

"Let's go back to Baker Street." As I jumped off the escape and started to walk away. When I realized Irene wasn't following me I turned around to see her staring up at her third story window.

"Irene? Are you alright?" She turned and faced away from me and she began to cry.

"Irene!" I ran to her and pulled her to my chest. "What's wrong?".

Sniffling she replied weakly, "Sherlock I want nothing more than t be with you, but-but he promised I would be a star in the role I was cast to play."

I sighed I knew how much acting meant to her.

"Irene, You'll always be my star. No matter what."

She looked up at me stunned. "Sherlock" She sighed, "When I was Dr Watson on the ground…I-I could see that happening to you..its so frightening to think that I could lose you so quickly…"

There it was. That indescribable undeniable feeling. At that moment I realized what that feeling was.

Love.

I pressed my lips to hers and pulled her against me embracing the emotion fully.

(Watson's POV)

Mary had said nothing all the way home, and she was avoiding my gaze.


	7. Letting It Out

(Watson's POV)

Mary had said nothing all the way home, and she was avoiding my gaze. I didn't want to upset her but I knew I would have to brooch the subject of what was on her mind as soon as possible. When we arrived back at Baker Street we sat down and ate a light dinner I made small talk with Mary but she seemed preoccupied. When we returned to my room I lit a fire in the fire place and leaned back in my chair on the opposite side of the table as Mary. She sat fidgeting with her hands, at this I deiced to bring up the subject.

I pulled my chair next to hers and faced her pulling her hands to my chest then speaking, "Mary, love, what is troubling you?"

Mary looked up at me wide eyed, "Non-nothing John I'm just uh-concerned for you." She pulled her hands from mine and stood up and walked to stand in front of fire. _Why won't she tell me? _I wasn't angry with her how could I be? But I was concerned at the fact she didn't trust me enough to tell me what was troubling her.

I got up from my chair and stood next to her. "Mary?" I asked turning her to face me rubbing my hands up and down her upper arms, "Please tell me what troubles you. Is it me? Have I upset you?"

Mary in took a shaky breath and then embraced me gently avoiding my injury. "John, i-it's just that, huh," She sighed.

"Just what love?"

She pulled back from me breaking our physical contact, "It's the wedding, John. I am-I am afraid you will be…disappointed."

Realization hit me like a rock, _of course!_ _The wedding! I am so un-understanding!_

I rushed forward to hold her and diminish her fears but she pushed me away,_ "_John I just love you so much and I want to please you but-I fear I will disappoint you…". Mary sat down on the side of the bed her fingertips messaging her temples. I went and kneeled in front of her and smiled.

"Mary there is nothing, NOTHING, about you in any way that disappoints me. I love you for YOU. Your wonderful personality and, of course, your physical form." She straightened and blushed at my frank use of words.

"In fact," I said, "I'm more concerned YOU will be disappointed."

Mary put both of her hands on the sides of my face, "John I love you, so much."

"I love you, too. Soon I'll be able to show you how much." With the wedding a week away I had to speak my mind. Mary didn't seem unnerved by my words instead she pressed her lips to mine lightly at first then I applied more pressure, after a moment she pulled away smiling.

"I love you." She said and I laid her back into the bed and watched her fall asleep.

(Holmes's POV)

"Sherlock?"

"Yes Irene?"

Irene looked straight ahead as she spoke, "When this is over, what are we going to do?"

I stopped walking. I knew what I had to do. "I know what we might do." At this I kneeled in front of her taking her hand in both of mine, "Irene Adler," I paused to look into her eyes, "Will you marry me?"

Thanks for reading! Please review!

L :D


	8. How Much I Love You

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! Since I don't know if I'll be able to update very much more this week I'm making this chapter a little longer and yes I know it jumps the days around at the end but please don't hate me! Thanks so much!

L

Chpt. 8

(Irene's POV)

_WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?_ I couldn't answer, I could barely breathe.

"Sherlock, How could we-Why would we?" I had no idea what to think. I loved him…_I love him._ _Isn't that what in love people do? Get married?!_ _I don't know if I'm ready for this…_Doubt filled my mind and it clouded all of my judgment. _NononoNO! _

"Irene?"

_His voice .HIM. I need him. I want to be with him…forever._

I had made up my mind, I knew what I had to do.

"Sherlock, I don't know if I'm ready for this just yet…"

Sherlock stood quickly running his fingers through his hair. "Of course. I understand, it's a big decision." He looked down.

Guilt hit me, hard. "Sherlock, I-I love you but I don't know if I'm-if WERE ready for that…"

He looked up from the ground, "Of course, let's return to Baker Street." He released my hand and I immediately craved his touch. _What had I done?_

He stopped a few feet in front of me and turned back to face me, "Irene do you mean, we'll NEVER be ready? Or just right now?"

I smiled, "Just right now Sherlock."

He smiled, "I hoped so." He reached for my hand and we walked hand in hand back to Baker Street.

(Holmes's POV)

I was crushed. _Love hurts._ As Irene and I walked into 221B I called for Watson.

"Holmes! What news?"

"Let us talk in Private Watson" I pulled Irene to my chest and kissed her forehead she giggled.

Watson assured Mary he would be done soon and we went into the drawing room closing the door behind us.

Then turning to Watson I whispered, "Draw the drapes NOW."

Shocked Watson did as I commanded. "Holmes what the devil?"

"There are TWO men Watson. Irene's boss and a sidekick he is walking up and down the street as we speak, and let me assure you," I paused, "He means to kill us one way or another."

(Irene's POV)

To my surprise Miss Mary and I got off to a good start and after a few minutes we were sharing stories and laughing like old friends.

"And then he tripped and spilled wine over Mr. Holmes's head!" as Mary finished her story we both broke into a hysterical laughing fit.

When I could breathe I asked her, "Miss Mary when are you and Doctor Watson to be wed?" She blushed, "Next Sunday." She smiled and seemed to be in a faraway place.

"You seem very happy!" I commented.

"I am", She took a deep breath looking at her folded hands in her lap. She was sitting up straight in her chair while I was slumped forward elbows on the table we sat at.

"John is so amazing…I have never felt this way before…I just love him so much." Dismay hit me; I may have just turned down my only chance at feeling that amazing feeling, too.

"But what about you and Mr. Holmes's?" It was in this moment I put all of my trust in Miss Mary, "Miss Mary, you mustn't tell anyone!" I looked around to make sure no one was in earshot.

"Not a word." She motioned zipping and locking her lips then throwing away the key, I laughed, "Alright well, He asked me to marry him…" She waited for me to continue and I went on in a shaky voice, "I said no, not yet." She leaned forward in her chair and said to me, "I think you made a good decision, don't rush into anything. But I can see your feeling for him." I smiled at her and as Sherlock and Doctor Watson came out from the study we stood and went to them. Each of us taking our man's arm and walking into the dining room.

As Mary and Doctor Watson went in Sherlock stopped and turned around to look back, "What is it Sherlock?"

"Oh nothing love." He replied pressing a kiss to my check as we entered the room. Little did I know he was making sure our follower knew he was expected.

Sunday, Mary and Watson's Wedding!

(Watson's POV)

I felt tears welling up into my eyes as I watched Mary walking up the isle toward me, Holmes holding her arm as her father was ill and could not attend the wedding. Irene was the only other person present and had taken a seat in the front of the church watching with sparkling eyes. Mary's gown was simply breathtaking. A long plain with dress with white ribbon trimming the edges of the gown. I shook Holmes hand and Mary and I stood listening to the priest. When it came for the I Do's I said, "I Do." With as much love as I could make be understood through words. Mary's was the same way, "I Do."

"You may kiss the bride."

I pressed my lips to hers and we kissed as newlyweds for the first time.

Holmes and Irene stood and clapped as we departed from the church back to Baker Street for a wedding party. Irene and Sherlock were dancing obviously to drunk to offer congratulations. When they had crashed, Mary and I decided to retire to our room for the night. _OUR room._ When I opened the door to my room I picked her up bridal style and carried her over the threshold.

HELP THE YOUNG WRITER!!!

EP! There so cute together! Well guys this is it! The wedding night! And I don't know how to write that sssssooo if anyone would like to help me out and write the scene for me I would greatly appreciate it! I'm 14 so that's why I ask for help. I DON'T WANT TO SCREW UP THE STORY! But if no one is interested in writing it that's totally fine! I'll just inference at what happened in the next chapter! So please message me if you would like to write the scene as soon as you can, and just please review! Thank you so much!

L


	9. Trail

Got to love spring break!

(Irene's POV)

My head was pounding, the room was spinning, and I was falling. That was all I could remember from last night. I was lying in the middle of the dining room. Half of a smashed wine glass in my right hand.

_That was some party!_

I sat up and saw Sherlock also just stirring, "Good morning sleepy head!" I said to him, he chuckled.

"Well, I dare say that we were a bit drunk!" I laughed, and then noticed the time on the clock, Twelve noon.

It was then that Mrs. Hudson appeared through the kitchen door, "Well good morning." She said curtly, "Mr. and Mrs. Watson are not home, and, if you would, please follow their example so that I may clean up this mess!"

Noting her tone of voice Sherlock and I got up off the floor slowly walking through the hallway and out the door onto Baker Street.

The air was cool on my face and I looked at Sherlock who looked a tad on edge, "What is it?" I was becoming more alarmed as my senses returned to me.

"They left, and we are being watched…that was a foolish choice." He took my hand and we took off running trying with little success to find the newlyweds.

"They can't be this hard to find-There!" I pointed to the two of them sitting at a table in café across the street.

"Come on!" I ran forward out onto the crowed street it was not until I had reached the other side of the street that I heard Sherlock's calls of alarm. I turned quickly to look back at him he was running then a blur of color and fabric covered my face, my arms were pulled behind my back and I was being lifted and carried away. "SHERLOCK!"

(Watson's POV)

Seeing the huge man kidnapping Irene through the window, I immediately despised myself for leaving the house that morning. "Mary stay here!" I yelled to my frightened and shocked wife.

"Holmes!" I shouted, He was running around the corner after Irene, "HOLMES!" I darted after him.

"Holmes PLEASE!"

_This is all my fault…I should have stayed home, I should have stayed home!_ Anger pulsed through me at my lack of judgment.

"HOLMES!" Suddenly Holmes stopped running , and I slammed into him knocking us both to the ground.

"WATSON!" Holmes screamed trying to pull himself back on his feet, "We have to catch them, we have to! He is the last man and he got passed me! She is in grave danger, Watson!"

"We'll catch him Holmes we'll find her in no time-"

"Watson as soon as that man can, he's going to kill her!"

(Mary's POV)

As I watched John and Mister Holmes disappear around the corner after Irene I knew I had to do something, I could not just sit by and watch as they pursued the kidnapper. _There are two men, so one must still be around here!_

I walked as calmly out of the café as I could trying to look as if everything was alright as soon as I walked out the door and into the view of the nearest ally I felt a hand pull me into the dark and narrow space between the buildings. I screamed but it was muffled by a hand.

"Stop yer screamin! Now if you come with us nicely we won't hurt ya'!" The man was rank. He smelled and had only two teeth. He pulled my hands into handcuffs behind my back and lead me by my upper arm into the unknown, the only comforting thought was that I may be helping John and Mister Holmes find Irene, The two men were to deep in their own conversation to notice I was dropping pearls off of my bracelet with I had cut before leaving the café, leaving a trail of small jewels for my protectors to follow. I smiled.

(Irene's POV)

I could feel the gun pressed to my temple


	10. On My Own

(Irene's POV)

I could feel the gun pressed to my temple _come on Irene think of something! _ My mind was fried all I could think was that I was going die, _I'm going to die… NO. There is no way I'm giving up now! _I pulled with my entire mite to pull free of the hand holding me, but the gun was only pressed closer. I couldn't see where I was but I knew I was kidnapped by my employer, _Moriarty!_

"Don't worry my dear; you won't feel anything for long." He chuckled

My blood went cold as I heard the click of a gun being cocked and I felt the gun hovering behind my head, I froze, the last few days flashed in front of my eyes_, _

_Sherlock's kisses, Miss Mary's jokes, Doctor Watson, Sherlock…_

I felt tears streaming down my face, _Goodbye love…_ I closed my eyes and waited for my death to come.

Before Moriarty had the chance to finish me off I could hear the door open and the loud voices of two men.

(Mary's POV)

I took in the scene quickly, Irene on the floor gun to the back of her head, a man tall and gangly holding it. I knew in this moment I was on my own, and this was terrifying.

"We brought the **lady**" the man holding my upper arm spat out the word, "you asked for sir."

The man looked proud of himself, as if he had just won a competition.

The man holding the gun turned to look at me, then smiled a devilish grin, "Why, if it isn't the newlywed Mrs. Watson. I can't tell you what a pleasure it is to meet you my dear."

"MARY RUN!" Irene screamed

"Quiet woman!" He turned back to her and kicked her over.

"NO!" I screamed

"I was going to finish Miss Adler off first but perhaps you're more of a problem", he raised his gun and fired.

"AAH!" Pain shot through my right shoulder, and then I could feel the hot sticky liquid running down my arm. Blood.

(Holmes POV)

Watson and I had just returned to the café to find Mary absent.

"Holmes she's been taken! OHMYGOD THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" We were causing quite a scene but neither of us cared, we wanted to find them.

It was then that Watson sank into the sear Mary had been sitting in and began to cry.

Then I saw it, a small white pearl. Identical to the bracelet she had been wearing.

"WATSON LOOK!" I shouted, now seeing a small trail leading out of the café. Watson jumped to his feet and ran out of the café following my trail of pearls.

(Watson's POV)

_Hold on, love, hold on. I'm coming to get you!_ I ran faster, Holmes was right behind me.

We ran about 2 miles before we came to a door of a large ruff looking building.

"Irene's apartment." Holmes said solemnly, "Now, how are we going to get it without alerting them?"

Not listening at all, I kicked the door in and followed the pearls on the floor up the stairs one, two, three, four, five, six floors and then, I heard it, screaming. Mary's screaming.


	11. Losing It

(Watson's POV)

I kicked the door in and raised my hand gun. The scene in front of me made my stomach flip.

Mary was laying on the floor, face down. Two men were standing next to her looking stunned, behind them in a corner was Irene blindfolded and tied up a man was pointing a gun at her.

It was then that Holmes shot at him from under my arm. _It's on!_

I charged the men closet to Mary shooting one in the head, punching the other man hard in the stomach then kicking him in the shins till he was yelping in pain on the floor. I chanced a glance at Mary. She hadn't moved and then I saw it, blood was pooling on the floor underneath her. _NO! _

I raised my gun to the man Holmes was trying to disarm and fired, not expecting my fire it hit him squarely in the chest, _Bulls eye! _ He fell to the ground, dead.

"Mary!" I turned her gently, she was out cold, I pressed my hands over her wound to try to stop the bleeding.

(Holmes POV)

"WATSON GET MARY TO A HOSPITAL WE'LL BE FINE HERE!" I watched as Watson, with tears streaming down his face, scooped Mary into his arms and ran down the stairs.

I then removed the blindfold from Irene's face then untied her hands.

She was shaking, I pulled her to my body and we cried. We sat there comforting each other silently until Irene broke the silence, "Sherlock I'm not ever running away again!" I laughed and hugged her tightly never wanting to let her go.

"Sherlock, I want to marry you…I really do."

I was stunned, then I smiled, "I do too" _It was like Irene to ask, we aren't traditional anyway! _

It hit me; _I'm going to be married _

We smiled at each other, I kissed her.

"Sherlock we'd go follow Doctor and Miss Mary!"

I jumped up and helped her stand; looking at the bodies around us I knew who I would have to see, "I'd better talk to the inspector"

We ran out of the building and found a crowd gathered around a clinic three blocks away, "Well, at least it was easy to find them." I said feeling smug.

Watson was sitting inside his head buried in his hands.

"How is she?"

He sniffed and did not look up as he spoke, "They're removing the bullet now, we don't know if she'll make it."

(Holmes POV)

I left Irene with Watson to wait for Mrs. Watson while I found inspector Lestrade. The bodies were being taken away and the one man still alive was sentenced to death.

"Thank you, Lestrade." I said to him as I shook his hand

"Always a pleasure Mr. Homes." He looked grim.

As I walked back I stopped at the church to set up a date for the wedding, _next Sunday it is then…_

I was excited, I loved Irene and now we could be together, forever.

_Forever._ I smiled.

Irene ran to greet me as I approached the clinic, "She's going to be alright, Watson is with her now." I kissed her forehead.

"And you were worried the next person that got shot would be me. Remind me to congratulate her on her excellent plan, by the way, you have her to thank."

Irene looked up at me confused.

"She played bait, Irene, She left the café knowing that she would also be kidnapped and left a trail of pearls to lead us where she was taken, knowing it would lead us to you."

Irene looked as if she were about to burst into tears.

"Don't cry love" I said pulling her into my embrace, "everything is going to be alright."

(Watson's POV)

As I walked into Mary's hospital room I tried not to cry. I sat next to her like I had done before


	12. Final Bow

(Holmes POV)

I left Irene with Watson to wait for Mrs. Watson while I found inspector Lestrade. The bodies were being taken away and the one man still alive was sentenced to death.

"Thank you, Lestrade." I said to him as I shook his hand

"Always a pleasure Mr. Homes." He looked grim.

As I walked back I stopped at the church to set up a date for the wedding, _next Sunday it is then…_

I was excited, I loved Irene and now we could be together, forever.

_Forever._ I smiled.

Irene ran to greet me as I approached the clinic, "She's going to be alright, and Watson is with her now." I kissed her forehead.

"And you were worried the next person that got shot would be me. Remind me to congratulate her on her excellent plan, by the way, you have her to thank."

Irene looked up at me confused.

"She played bait, Irene, She left the café knowing that she would also be kidnapped and left a trail of pearls to lead us where she was taken, knowing it would lead us to you."

Irene looked as if she were about to burst into tears.

"Don't cry love" I said pulling her into my embrace, "everything is going to be alright."

(Watson's POV)

As I walked into Mary's hospital room I tried not to cry. I sat next to her like I had done before; _I can't believe this had to happen…_

I put my hand gently on her forehead, without opening her eyes she spoke softly, "John?"

My heart soared _She's going to be fine. _"It's me love. I love you so much. Are you alright?"

Mary tried to sit up but fell back onto the cot grimacing in pain, "I'll be fine, John, as I said you always make me feel better." She smiled weakly.

"You're so brave love. You had me worried sick!"

Her smile widened, "I had to do something to help you, plus I knew you'd find us."

A few hours later when Irene and Holmes returned I got yet another shock that evenining, "WE" said Holmes quite proudly, "are getting married."

Mary and Irene talked and giggled long into the night. Mrs. Hudson had made an amazing meal with several delectable deserts.

"Well I think it's time for bed." I said helping Mary to stand.

We all said our goodnights and as I fell asleep next to Mary listening to her breathing, I knew that everything was going to be fine because that undeniable feeling of love would always be around.

Thanks for reading everyone; I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I have. I might make a short fun YouTube video just for this story. I might put up Sherlock and Irene's wedding so stay tuned!

Please review!

Thank you!

~L


End file.
